


Silver

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Series: Soulless Killer [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M, No Blood, Reader Insert, Soulless!Sam, Verbal Humiliation, dubcon, male reader - Freeform, murder fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester never would have found you if you hadn't been so slutty. Shapeshifters have the perfect camouflage after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver

You woke up tied to a hard wooden chair, your hands behind your back. Your mouth was dry from the cloth gag stuffed behind your teeth. The last thing you remember is leaving the house of your latest victim wearing the skin of her gardener. The finger prints would lead the police to arrest the poor sun-kissed man who would genuinely have no idea what they were talking about. It would be so easy to find motive for the rape and murder of his beautiful employer. Damn you were clever sometimes. Who would guess the delivery man handing of a bouquet of flowers to the unsuspecting gardener would be a shape shifter looking to steal his form? No one sane for sure. It was a beautiful plan that worked everytime.

Of course, it wasn't always rape and you didn't always kill them. Sometimes it was nice to change things up. Your latest victims for example. Wouldn't the police be disgusted to hear that the confused gardener had slept with the both the husband and daughter only the day before.

Waking up in this chair was not a part of your ingenious plan. Neither was the empty cabin presumably in thr middle of the woods. The Adonis standing before you wasn't in the plan either, that was a stroke of luck.

His eyes were cold and calculating as he gazed back at you. It was enough to make you feel antsy.

"Finally awake?" he asked, his voice was deliciously deep. You could get lost in the rough hum.

"I saw what you did to that family. You know, it's my job to kill things like you."

You were pretty certain this guy was a hunter, but that made your current situation all the more confusing. 

"But you see, I've never met a shifter as slutty as you."

You really hoped you weren't dealing with some religious nut looking to punish you for your wicked ways before he offed you. The huntetr stepped forward to hover over you and you could make out hard muscle under his t-shirt.

"I like that about you." A wide grin crossed his face. "You and me could have a lot of fun together.

 _Untie me and we'll see how much fun I can be._ You thought from behind your gag.

"I can see you still don't understand." A fiendish smile covered his handsom features as he sunk down to his knees.

His fingers worked open the zipper of your jeans. _Then_ you understood. The hunter wanted to get a little freaky with a true freak of nature. Well, that was just fine with you. Maybe you'd even get a chance to get free and turn the tables on him.

"Commando huh? Were you born a whore or did you just shift into one?"

You rolled your eyes. _Blow me_. It was almost worth a laugh, but the entire situation was pretty laughable.

The hunter's gorgeous mouth wrapped around the head of your cock. His tongue ran over every inch he could reach, teasing over and around the head, flicking over the slit. He teased you until your hips squirmed in your seat, unable to thrust into his mouth. By the time he finally moved, you were rock solid and dripping precum right onto his tongue.

His eyes, dark and green, stared up at you as he slowly took you inside. He didn't seem to have a gag reflex as he fucked his own throat. You were probably the luckiest shape shifter alive.

You were just about to cum down the throat of the sexiest hunter you'd ever seen when something burned white hot into your thigh. You screamed and that glorious mouth disappeared.

"I'm not finished with you yet." The hunter held up the silver blade he'd burned with you. You glared down at the smug bastard. His hand wrapped around your cock, stroking you back to full hardness and taking his hand away before you could get too close.

You were _so_ ready to fuck this ass hole into the carpet. If you could just get your hands free.

The hunter pulled his shirt over his head and your cock _throbbed_ because holy shit this was the hottest son of a bitch you'd ever seen. Even that smug smirk was sexy. That sexy, smug, bastard cut the rope binding your hands. The silver blade stung where he'd been careless enough to nick your wrist. You pulled the gag from your mouth and rubbed your sore wrist while trying to work the kinks out of your jaw.

He cut your legs free and before you could even think to move, he tossed you face first onto the floor.

"Don't move." You could just hear the smirk in hid voice. You both knew you weren't going anywhere. Not until somebody got fucked anyway.  
You turned your head to see him rummaging through a duffle bag. Now was as good a time as any to get naked, you figured. By the time he turned around, your clothes were on the other side of the room and you were right back where he left you. Face down in a well worn rug.

You listened to the thud of his boots as he walked around behind you and knelt between you spread legs.

"Fucking slut." His hand came down on your ass and you moaned.

A slick finger pushed slowly into your hole and you pushed yourself back onto it. A second finger followed without delay. It didn't even burn, it just felt amazing and your hand went straight to your cock, jerking yourself off while he finger fucked your ass.

"Do you show all of your kills what a slut you are or could you just not help yourself when you saw that little girl? Barely legal little thing."

"Can you blame me? The way she strutts around in those tiny shorts, plump ass hanging right out the bottom, so fucking smackable." You groaned and your hips jerked, remembering being buried inside the small girl.

That silver blade reappeared, burning into the side of your hand, stopping yout orgasm, but any sensation felt good in your hyper sensitized state. You took your hand from you cock, giving the hunter what he wanted. You didn't need it anymore anyway. Not with three fingers rubbing against your prostate and the blung edge of the blade tracing patterns on your back.

You rocked against the hunter's hand, moaning, your cock rubbing against the rough carpet. Rough as it was, it didn't stop you from leaking precum until it coated your abdomen as well as the floor.

The hunter's fingers were pulled away. You were so excited to have his cock inside you. You stopped moving and reached back to grab you ass cheeks, spreading yourself wide open.

"You want it bad, huh, slut?" he mocked.

"Just fuck me, come on."

Something smacked against your hole. It burned and stung and felt so fucking good. Your eyes squeezed shut and you forgot how to breathe. The blade hit your ass hole twice more before the flat of it was burning into the back of your neck as the hunter held your head down. You arched your back, pushing up as his cock slid inside you.

One rough solid push and the entire, massive, thing was in. Ripping you apart from the inside in the best way possible.

"Fuck, yes," you gasped.

"This how you fucked that woman's husband? His daughter's cum slicking you up."

You moaned, your back arching as he fucked you carelessly.

"Did he know? Did you tell him that was his baby girl's slick on your cock?"

"He had no idea." The blade, the rough fucking, your sensitive dick grinding into the rug, it all hurt so fucking good. "I told him as he came. Got off to the guilt, the rage, the disgust on his face. He hated how much he loved it."

The hunter seemed to love all of that as much as you did. 

"You're a home wreaking whore," he growled. "But you're a perfect fuck hole."

"Yeah, baby, you gonna cum in my ass?"

"That's what it's for isn't it. You're nothing but a fuck slut. Made to take cock."

The blade trailed down your neck and started down your back. You gasped and it cut off into a hard groan as you came. You were so high from it you almost missed the pain of the sliver knife plunging into your back. You didn't miss the grunt that came from the hunter above you as his cum coated your insides even as it all ended.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com>Follow%20my%20writing%20blog</i>)


End file.
